Beyblade Mystic Fight: Episode 1
by Myal
Summary: A 7 year old girl named Mya explores her town while a huge danger awaits her.


Beyblade Mystic Fight

Episode 1: The new legend is born

It was a beautiful day in Celesta Town (a small-kind town that is located somewhere in the expensive of the Sahara desert), the birds were singing, the sun shining bright, and the residents of the town happily working on their labors.

A small girl of 7 years old wandered around the town, watching the resident bladers battling, saying to herself that one day she'll have her own bey and that she could battle in many beyblade battles.

" Mya, where are you sweetheart ", the little girl mom called her.

The girl's real name was Mya. She lived in a normal size house, near from the town borders, with her parents that owned a grocery shop.

" Mya, where you had been the last four hours, I had already made lunch ", Mya's mom said with a serious tone.

" Wandering around the town, watching my friends battling ", said Mya happily.

" One day, can I have a beyblade, I want to battle and to became world's strongest blader with my incredible bey, will that won't be amazing, battl … (Her mom interrupt her)

" Mya don't start again with those things, you just need to be patient one day you'll have one."

" But mom I wan't to have a beyblade now, you have one dad have one, even my …(another interruption)

" Mya, please don't start again you now we can't give you a beyblade, the beyblade need to come to your hands "

" But, but … "

" But nothing mrs, just come here, sit down and eat your lunch. "

After eating lunch, Mya went up the stairs and entered to her room. There she opened her window and looked to the horizon with a thoughtful look. She was thinking about When does she'll recieve her beyblade and how could she battle with it.

" I wish I had a beyblade, will be pretty fun, we will meet new friends and rival. Also have the chance to battle world's strongest bladers ", she said as she danced all over the room.

Few hours later, Mya decided to take a bath, because wandering around a town that is located somewhere in a desert is not pretty clean at all. After her long bath she saw that the sun was setting, and that the moon was raising. There are so many stars in the sky, she thought. In that momento she begin to search the constellations, but unfortunately she didn't see the constellation she always saw, instead of that she saw a strange arrangement of stars that looked sort-like a dolphin.

" Whoa, what is that arrangement, I'd never seen something like that before. I'm gonna check it in the book of stars that my parents have. "

She went down stairs silently, so her mother couldn't see that she was taking a book for the forbidden bookshelf that she can't touch. She slid gently trying to not make sound, until she reached the border of the kitchen entrance, were her mother was preparing dinner. She tried to slid more gently tan before, but.

" Mya, you had already come down, the dinner is ready ",her mom told her.

" What are you doing there come here or you know you need to eat well before sleeping.

It was 7:04 pm she knew that her dad will return home from his job at 7:30pm every day, so she was running out of time, because she knewed that she eat very slowly.

" Ok mom, I'm comming ", said Mya with a hidded worried look.

It was 7:15pm and Mya hadn't finish eating. While that, her mom was cleaning the dishes she had used. Mya didn't knew what to do, and she was running out of time.

" I need to take that book fastly, don't letting my mom see me ", thought Mya. " Thats it, first I'll make a distraction so I had the chance to search for that strange star group "

When her mother finally turned around she begin her plan, she throw a piece of her meatballs(from her dinner) outside the window. She was counting on that the dogs of the town come running to eat the piece of meatball.

Few seconds later Mya and her mom begin to heard dogs barking, it was a dog brawl for the piece of meat.

" What, what are all those dogs outside barking, Mya stay here I'm going to scare them so they'll go away ", Mya's mom said in an angry voice tone.

" Perfect is my opportunity ", said Mya that immediately run to the lounge and searched for the book of stars and when she got it she ran as fastly as she could upstairs to see what that mysterious stars were.

She look for them and when she found them in the sky she searched in the book. She often watch the hour and if her mom still wasn't in the kitchen.

" What, whats this ", Mya said surprised, because unfortunately, she didn't find anything about those stars. That made her a lot more curious about them.

She watched the clock and saw that it was 7:34pm. She couldn't believe it, she knew that she would be in a big trouble.

" MYA, WHERE ARE YOU ! ", her mother furiously shout.

Mya stepped down stairs with the book at her back. She was pretty nervous and so afraid, and when she come into the kitchen here angry mother and her father where there waiting.

" I'm so sorry … is that, … is that ", she begins to cry.

" Why are you crying sweetie what happened? ", Mya's father said.

" I'm crying … because you are going to scold me, I'm so sorry mom I just wanted to search for a strange constellation or star arrangement with the book of stars so thats why I made that "mysterious" dog brawl so I could take the book from the book shelve I can't touch. I'm so sorry. "

" Mya I'm not mad at your interest in the constellation, but I'm angry because you leave the food I prepared without eating a single piece. And now that you had spoken the truth I understand, but never lie again to us please, don't worry we aren't going to scold you we just wan't the truth ", Mya's mother finished.

" Hi Mya I know you are scared but as your mother said we just wan't the truth and we pardon you. Also aren't you forgetting something ", Mya's father said with his arms open.

Mya thought it for a second and then she realized. She run, left the book at the dinning table and hug her dad.

" Hi dad I'm sorry I had forgoten to greet you, hi daddy how was your job today it was fun ", Mya said happily.

" It was fine, your mom and I need to talk to you. Its about your birthday, that day we'll give you something that guides you to your surprise ", Mya's dad said with his always mysterious tone.

" Now everyone lets get ready to sleep it is almost 8 ", said Mya's mom.

After that long talk everyone went up stairs and prepared to sleep. Mya after changing her clothes she stood at the window looking at that strange constellation thinking about it, if it was a signal that something was coming if it was her new beyblade. After that she just fell asleep happily. Later when Mya finally fell asleep totally her mother and father were talking about something that would change Mya's life forever.

" My dear, what we are going to do, we can't give that bey to our daughter, is too son for that ", Mary (Mya's mom name) said to her husband Kaito.

" I don't know Mary, I think we'll need to give her now that bey, you know it is dangerous but she can do it, she got truth and powerful potential she can control it. We just need to believe in her ", said Kaito very worried.

Both get to the conclusión they needed to tell Mya the truth and that she'll need to confront a powerful enemy. They both fell asleep.


End file.
